German-HRE War
"No nation has won this conflict. Each spent millions of dollars, pouring their fortunes into total war, in hopes that they could force the losing side to pay reparations. Alas, such did not happen." - An anonymous soldier of the DeutschesKaiserreich The Germany VS Holy Roman Empire war was arguably one of the most important and largest non-organised wars to happen on Geographica, if not the entire Geopol community. (idk much about dates and stuff but this war should be mentioned so add some stuff) Build up to war Prior to the war, the Holy Roman Empire had achieved world dominance through its influence throughout the globe. With one of the most modernised armies, and with cunning strategy, they managed to win every single war they fought in. They also intervened in many many proxy wars indirectly as mercenaries, securing their influence outside of Europe. By the time that the war broke out, the Holy Roman Empire was around one of the most influential on the globe. However, many other nations envied the HRE's prominent strength. For example, Germany in the north resented the HRE's dominance over the world stage, and the Dutch Empire, a nation that had increased its own influence significantly to control all of France. Other anti HRE states included the SCS. Contrary to popular belief, the HRE was not without allies either. The HRE had forged a strong alliance with one of the British rump states known as the UnitedKingdom, located directly under the opposing British state of the BritishEmpire. The HRE was also closely allied with Sweden, a nation situated in the North, directly above Germany, as well as Israel, in the middle east. The Canada Affair Following a bloody war, the HRE had subjugated one of North America's prominent powers: Soviet Canada. The Canadian leader, CanadianToss, although having lost most of his cutting edge weapons and money, was determined to one day drive the HRE out of their homeland. They resorted to guerilla attacks against the other HRE puppet of Quebec, as well as HRE soldiers stationed in Soviet Canada. The HRE had to spend some resources resubjugating Soviet Canada after they rebelled under CanadianToss. Tensions Peak However high the tensions were, the Anti HRE Coalition could not find a good place and time to strike. But, the perfect time came when the HRE leader, zoupow, was away for a diplomatic mission, leaving a provisional government in charge. Declaration of war "The Sovereign Nation of the Dutch Empire declares war on the Holy Roman Empire!" - WitherBullet's declaration of war on the HRE On May 11th 2019, CanadianToss, leader of Soviet Canada, officially declared a state of rebellion, declaring war on the HRE and mobilizing his forces. Immediately after, the SCS mobilized and also declared war on the HRE. Seeing the perfect opportunity to strike, Germany and the Dutch Empire both declared war on the HRE. However, many of the HRE's allies, including Sweden and the United Kingdom, did not declare war on the anti HRE coalition. Only Israel declared open war in support of the HRE. Opposing Forces The Anti-HRE coalition had over 20 players, and was reinforced by many other weaker states wishing to end the hegemony of the HRE over the globe. The HRE meanwhile, had around 8 players, and was reinforced by 2 Israeli players. Course of the War Stage 1: The War of Movement The Anti-HRE forces, feeling very confident, attacked into HRE territory, advancing to the gates of Vienna, before the HRE could mobilize. However, using a combined tactic of superior weaponry as well as better coordination, the HRE was able to outmaneuver and destroy many of the attacking forces, forcing the coalition to withdraw their forces from the HRE completely. Following this victory, the HRE followed a doctrine of rapid warfare, using their superior weaponry to knock out the enemy nations one by one, in order to avoid facing off the entire coalition at once. Using their massive advantage in technology, the HRE, under Awestar, Zoupow, and Elkool, advanced to the German Capital, and lay siege to it. Several withers were spawned, as hard fighting began raging inside. The HRE managed to hold the capital for 9 minutes and 40 Seconds, but at the last moment, were forced back by the combined armies of the Coalition. Having battered the main army of the HRE, the Coalition proceeded to advance south again, this time managing to Capture Vienna. They held it for around 5 minutes, but the HRE, after being resupplied, repulsed the Coalition, returning the borders to status quo. Stage 2: Chemical Warfare After the First Battle of Vienna, a stalemate began to ensue. Both sides began engaging in warfare, without any side managing to reach a strategic goal. However, the HRE had a secret weapon: Invisibility Potions. During peacetime, the HRE had managed to mass produce invisibility potions in their secret laboratories, creating a vast stockpile. Wishing the stalemate to be broken, the HRE used the invisibility potions, and marched on Berlin again. The Invisibility potions proved a cunning effect, as the HRE's soldiers managed to simply walk around unsuspecting Coalition soldiers. After several brief decisive battles, the HRE took Berlin again, holding it for 17 seconds, before being repulsed by the Coalition. However, seeing the power of the Invisibility Potion, the Coalition forces managed to brew them as well, supplying them to their soldiers last minute. Using their most skilled soldiers, the Coalition Army managed to again break the stalemate, and take Vienna, holding it for 4 minutes and 35 seconds, before the HRE managed to regroup and force the Coalition to withdraw again. Stage 3: Total War With both sides now having spent most of their existing armed reserves, they decided to begin spending more than their military budget. Both sides began pouring money into purchasing weapons to continue the war. Seeing the dire situation, Sweden began supplying the HRE with weapons, and the United Kingdom sent a volunteer force under BtwItzVortex to fight on behalf of the HRE. However, the bloodshed continued. Each side attacked the other without any strategic breakthrough. Both sides began engaging in unconventional warfare, using guerilla tactic raids on enemy technology and SlimeFun labs as well as blowing up weapon caches. This resulted in heavy losses for both sides. The Cities of Vienna and Berlin had been transformed into piles of rubble, with Coalition and HRE guards having to stand and use shattered windows and large rocks as pseudo defenses. As victory seemed within reach for both sides, they began drawing up plans on what to do once the war was over. The Anti HRE coalition wanted to cut up the HRE into small states, to make sure they would never be able to start a war again. The HRE meanwhile, wanted to annex Germany, and force heavy reparations onto the Coalition to compensate for the heavy war spending. Stage 4: Attrition War As both sides began to break even in terms of technology and warfare strategies, a nature of Attrition warfare began to set in. Both sides simply attempted to outlast the other, bleeding the enemy with unconventional guerilla and trap tactics to force each other to spend more and more of their already almost exhausted money reserves on weapons. Large scale offensives were planned, but each offensive was simply throwing weapons to the enemy, while achieving extremely limited success. As the war had been going on for around 4 hours by now, war exhaustion began setting in. Soldiers from each side, mainly the Coalition, began to desert. Individual players began asking the opponent for a white peace, a ceasefire, but each side had lost far too much to be willing to sign a truce. However, as both sides neared the breaking point, Moosh, the Administrator on the server, decided to enforce a ceasefire on both factions. After around 5 hours and 30 minutes of fighting, the war was over. Aftermath The initial aftermath was very chaotic. Neither side was willing to accept the peace, but grudgingly players returned to their nations, battered, exhausted, but still playing. The Anti HRE coalition was crippled economically, from the huge economic strain of the war. Germany itself was in a state of ruin, and sought further treaties approaching the HRE. The Dutch Empire had also exhausted most of its money, but was less affected by the war on a home front, and was thus able to recover faster. The SCS, having only participated minimally in the war, lost little. However, Soviet Canada was resubjugated, and became an HRE puppet once again. The HRE and Israel initially lost a lot of money, and economic strain from the war took its toll. However, they were able to rebuild faster, mainly due to Israel's intact farms and the HRE's moving of technology away from the front. After several days, both nations were at mostly their pre war standards again. All in all, the original goal of the Anti HRE coalition failed. The HRE retained its dominance on the global scale, while the Anti HRE faction was severely weakened, leading to WitherBullet's resignation as leader of the Dutch Empire and eventually, Germany joining the HRE into the powerful nation, known as the Holy Germanic Empire. Category:War Category:Events